The invention herein relates to a stand for mounting upon a bicycle frame when the bicycle forward or rear wheels, or both, are to be serviced. Bicycles are normally equipped with a support stand comprising a rod-like lever connected at one end to the bicycle frame for swinging downwardly along one side of the bicycle and thereby supporting the bicycle in an upright, but inclined, position. Such frames cannot be used to actually lift either the front or rear wheels off the ground. Thus, servicing the wheels or the chain drive system requires some way of lifting and holding the bicycle off the ground. This is usually accomplished by turning the bicycle upside down during servicing. However, this is awkward and does not always permit proper adjustments.
Hence, the invention herein deals with the problem of providing a stand which maintains the bicycle in an upright position with one of its wheels, i.e., either the forward or rear wheel, raised. The support stand is made so that normally it is separate from the bicycle and can be applied thereto rapidly with minimum manual manipulations.